monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Keychains
As a simple yet useful kind of merchandise, keychains are incorporated in the Monster High merchandise collection. Most are made by companies other than Mattel, which work with a license. Keychains Freakey Ring & Mirror Freakey Ring - Frankie stockphoto.jpg Freakey Ring - Frankie box stockphoto.jpg Freakey Ring - Draculaura stockphoto.jpg Freakey Ring - Draculaura box stockphoto.jpg Freakey Ring - Lagoona stockphoto.jpg Freakey Ring - Lagoona box stockphoto.jpg The items of the Freakey Ring & Mirror series of keychains consist of a keyring with silver Skullette-outlined charm, a pet charm, a collection of ribbons, and a charm with a mirror inside. The mirror-charm shows a Monster High student on one side and a spiderweb on the other. Three items have been released under the Freakey Ring & Mirror name; a Frankie Stein and Watzit keychain, a Draculaura and Count Fabulous keychain, and a Lagoona Blue and Neptuna keychain. The Freakey Ring & Mirror series was made by Mattel and released Mid 2010. Lip Gloss Key Chain Lip Gloss Key Chain - w1 Draculaura stockphoto.jpg Lip Gloss Key Chain - w2 Draculaura stockphoto.jpg Lip Gloss Key Chain - w2 Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg Lip Gloss Key Chain - w2 Frankie stockphoto.jpg *'Line:' Key Chains *'Release:' 2011 *'SKU Number:' ??? This cute Lip Gloss Key Chain is "freaky flavor to go"! It's a collection of four waves of keychains filled with .05 ounces worth of lipgloss. Each keychain is made from black plastic and on the front it is made to look like a portrait. The portrait-side is framed by rhinestones in the signature color of the character in the portrait. Each character has their own unique scent: Draculaura (Black Cherry + Bitten Berry), Clawdeen (Grrrape) and Frankie (Black + Blueberry). Monster Maker Machine Monster Maker Machine - full stockphoto.jpg Monster Maker Machine - parts stockphoto.jpg Monster Maker Machine - box stockphoto.jpg The Monster Maker Machine is a set of parts, like fabric, rope, key ring clips, and stickers, intended to allow the owner to create three keychain charms, representing Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, and Draculaura. The premise of the pack is not unlike the Create-A-Monster dolls, but both more complex and less user-friendly. It was released in Late 2011. Monster High Flashlight and Keychain Set Sakar - flashlight set stockphoto.jpg The Monster High Flashlight and Keychain Set is part of a series of variously licensed flashlight and keychain sets by Sakar International. The combo pack was released in 2011 and includes a full-size flashlight and a keychain flashlight, both shaped and decorated to the Monster High theme. The flashlights require AA batteries, which they come packaged with. Monster High XGB USB Flash Drive Sakar - USB keychain stockphoto1.jpg Sakar - USB keychain stockphoto2.jpg Sakar - USB keychain stockphoto3.jpg Sakar International has released three USB 2.0 flash drives attached to key ring clips under the Monster High name in 2011. The three vary in their storage capacity, allowing for 2GB, 4GB, or 8GB worth of data storage, but all look the same: a relief Skullette atop a black square sporting the Monster High banner in pink. Keychain light - Monster High Evolukids - Monster High light keychain stockphoto.jpg Evolukids - Clawdeen light keychain stockphoto.jpg Evolukids - Draculaura light keychain stockphoto.jpg Evolukids - Frankie light keychain stockphoto.jpg In 2012, Evolukids released a set of four keychains under the Monster High name. These keychains consist of two plastic layers with on one side an image of the Monster High logo, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, or Frankie Stein, and a pocketlight inbetween. Squeezing the object turns the light on or off. Category:Merchandise